


Warmth

by ofthedells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, a lil pointless, imma cry, spoilers? sorta, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthedells/pseuds/ofthedells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning without you is a dwindled dawn."<br/>-Emily Dickinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Halo  
> ‘Everywhere I'm looking now  
> I'm surrounded by your embrace  
> Baby I can see your halo  
> You know you're my saving grace’  
> -Halo, Beyoncé

Bertholdt and Reiner were so annoying. Ymir sometimes needed to slip away into the quiet woods and be by herself. She would perch atop the huge trees and close her eyes. Feeling the breeze on her face. She dreamed of a place without these ugly trees, somewhere different. Fresh. Armin once spoke of the ocean, sand. Colorful creatures that flopped about.

She would sit there in the warm night air and think of the ocean. The hot sand. The bright sun, shining down. Warming her.

And that’s when it hit her. Historia who shone like the sun. Who took Ymir to a far off happy place. Who warmed her even when the winter was as cold as the air on early winter mornings. She could feel Historia’s arms wrap around her at these times. Embrace her and see and hold her tight.

Ymir remembered the day she fell in love.

It was too cold to train and Shadis gave them the day off. Most everyone was inside, chatting, sleeping. She stood outside Shadis’s office waiting for Krista. It was cold as balls and early as fuck. She rubbed her hands together and stamped her feet. 

Krista had gone in to ask permission to use the library. She had been in there a good fifteen minutes and Ymir was starting to get annoyed. She was about to bust the door down and sweep Krista away when the girl bounded down the icy steps, a book clutched tightly to her chest.

She slipped on the last step and Ymir darted forward to catch her.

“Haha sorry, Ymir!”

“No problem. Can we go inside now?”

The two made their way into the empty bunk room. Almost everyone was in the dining hall. Krista and Ymir crawled into Krista’s bunk and wrapped themselves in blankets.

“Okay so I really wanted to show you this book. Shadis lets me borrow it sometimes and it’s one of the oldest books in the whole land!” Krista said breathlessly.

Ymir inspected the cover, or what was left of it. She couldn’t make out most of it.

A C O L L E C T I O N O F P O E M S  
E M I L Y D I C-

And that is where it was torn. Krista gently opened it and turned through the creaky pages. She smiled softly.

The two spent at least an hour looking at the poems. At first Ymir wasn’t that into it but she saw a little spark light up in Krista’s eyes. She decided to enjoy herself. Thinking back, she couldn’t remember any of the poems. Except the last one, Krista read it out loud.

“‘I have no life but this,  
To lead it here;  
Nor any death, but lest  
Dispelled from there; 

Nor tie to earths to come,  
Nor action new,  
Except through this extent,  
The realm of you.’”

She sighed happily and slowly shut the book. “I love these.”

Ymir stared at her for a moment. And then the poem. It made her oddly sentimental.

“Why do you love these so much?” She whispered after collecting herself.

And that’s when it happened. Krista turned to her just as the sun hit an angle on the frost covered window of the bunk. It created a little halo around her golden hair.

“Sometimes, I feel kind of.” She turned for a minute and contemplated the thought. “Vacant? Empty? But then I read these and they take me to a different, warmer, fuller place? If that makes sense.” She laughed and hugged the book, closing her eyes.

“They make me feel good again.”

And Ymir couldn’t take her eyes off of Krista, her halo, her book of love poems. Her desperate need to fill herself with good thoughts.

Even when she climbed those tall trees, alone and far from Historia. She put her face up to the warm breeze and heard the leaves rustle around her.

“Angelic.”


	2. Fuller Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Everywhere I go I look for you  
> Do you look for me where you go too?’  
> -A Fuller Wine, Abigail Washburn And The Sparrow Quartet

Historia crept out of the bunk. It was easy seeing as Sasha snored loudly enough to cover for her. She wasn’t doing anything suspicious, just going out to see the sunrise.

It was super cold so she wrapped on of Ymir’s big coats that she had left around herself. She pulled on a pair of mittens and walked out to a nearby cornfield. It was still dark out. She smelled her jacket and smiled. It reminded her of Ymir. Her Ymir.

The sun began to rise and she remembered the time when her and Ymir had been trapped in the woods together. All that time ago. The sky slowly turned blue and everything around her shone brightly.

It was probably the coldest day of the year. Hange said it would be and sitting out in the snow now Historia believed them. She couldn’t concentrate on the cold now. She felt so lonely. Here she was in the Survey Corps surrounded by people she trained with who liked her and respected her. Here she was, queen of the land. And she felt lonely.

She missed Ymir and it hurt more than the frost picking at her fingertips. She was so wrapped in her memory that she almost heard her. She turned and looked, actually. Nobody was there. Of course nobody was there and nobody would ever be there.

She looked for Ymir almost everywhere she went, assuming she’d be there. A big loud presence in the middle of the room.

Even the next day, while she had a meeting with Eren, Hange and Levi she spaced out. Expecting Ymir to come in any second now and sweep her off of her feet in a hug. She even glanced out the window, searching.

She had expressed this feeling to her comrades once. The loneliness, the searching. They didn’t get it, of course. She hadn’t expected them too. They gave her lots of advice that she tried to ignore. She remembered one piece though.

“Hey the more time you spend apart, the better it will be to see her again.” Someone had said, patting her on the shoulder. Historia didn’t even remember who said it. She had heard something like it before.

‘They said the tardy fruit’s a fuller wine.’ She couldn’t remember where she heard that either. But she kept the thought close on cold lonely mornings spent in a cornfield. She had to be strong for Ymir.

She wondered if Ymir looked for her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short!! i wrote it a long time ago and just published it no so it might not be too good. i'd love any feedback :)


End file.
